cleftdfandomcom-20200216-history
Statistics
This article will explain all the numbers and things that players are allowed to know about. For info on named flags, check the Flags Compendium In this article, the term "character" means both PCs ("players") and NPCs ("mobiles"). Things on the Score Sheet All of these are available to see in-game by typing the Score command. =Top Row= Name A character's name is used by other characters to target it. Mobs and players work the same way, although mobs can have multiple separate names. Players will ideally have exactly one unique name, but occasionally a mob will share the name or part of it. When this happens, they can be disambiguated with a numerical prefix (EG 2.imp, 3.imp, etc). Age Player age has no bearing on anything in-game and can't even be checked for in an mprog. It is based directly on the total number of hours that a PC has been logged on (17 + hours/20). Mobs don't have an age. =Second Row= Practices Number of Practices a player has earned through levelling up. The number gained on a level-up depends on the character's effective primary stat when they level. Primary Stat 0 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 24 25+ Practices per Level 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 3 3 3 3 3 4 4 4 4 4 4 5 See 'Help Practice' in the MUD for more info. Trains Number of Trains a player has earned through levelling up. A player starts with one and gains one more every even level. You can use train to raise any of your primary stats up to your racial maximum. Your class's primary stat can be raised two more above this (three if Human). Training HP gives you 3 more maximum HP. Training Mana gives you 10 more maximum Mana. See 'Help Train' in the MUD for more info. Items If a player has too many items, they can't pick up any more, but money doesn't count against this. The number of items a player can carry is Level + (Dex x 2) + 22. Immortals have a flat carry capacity of 1000 items. Weight If a player is overweight, they can't pick up any more items. Money counts against this number, but the 'mob reward' command ignores it (allowing players to go overweight in certain circumstances). The amount of weight a player can carry is (Str_App.carry x 6) + (Level x 20) Str_App.carry ranges from 0 to 500, increasing slowly from 0 to 13 and then rapidly above that. See below for the full range. Immortals have a flat carry weight of ten million. =Third Row= Race A character's race determines their starting and maximum stats as well as giving them certain abilities. Mobs don't really care about stats. Some racial affects are checked for solely on the basis of the character being that race (EG Reploids not eating, Lobsters' special attacks). The rest are applied once when the character is created (EG Espers' detecting magic, Moogles' haste). The distinction is mostly transparent to the player as they don't change race. Race can be checked for in mprogs. A mob's race applies a set of part, form, and other flags to its template, which can be altered afterwards by the builder. When using a PC race for a mob, they'll have the same special abilities but most of them are irrelevant because mobs simply don't do a lot of things (EG Mobs don't eat or drink, their innate attack is predefined by their template, and things like Haste can be turned on or off in the template as well). Sex Character sex determines which set of pronouns are used to refer to the character. It can be checked for in mprogs and equipment can be flagged antimale, antifemale, or antineuter. Sex affects the Charm spell. Class On creation, a player has a group of skills and spells added to their character. In stock ROM a character can have multiple groups, but in CoD there is generally only one per class. Wizards and Knights have extra groups, but the end result is the same. After character creation, Class also determines how much MP and HP a PC gains on level-up, and can be checked for in Mobprogs (EG to find out eligibility for a quest skill). Class determines the amount of HP and MP a player gains when they level up. Mobs don't have class. Hit Points When a character takes damage, their current hit points decrease. Certain spells can raise a character's HP, but not above their maximum level. When a character hits 0 HP or less, they are dead and turn into a corpse full of loot. Hit points regenerate over time, but some affects cause it to decrease slowly instead (EG Poison). Base HP regeneration is 1/40 your max HP per six seconds. HP regen can be increased by sitting, resting, or sleeping on furniture or in certain rooms. Magic Points AKA Mana A player's mana is expended when spells are cast and regenerates over time. PCs without enough mana to cast a spell simply can't cast it. Mobs have mana too, but it can be manipulated only with Mobprogs, so the exact implementation is up to the builder. When a player botches a spell, some mana is still used, but not as much as the spell would normally cost. Mana regenerates over time on both PCs and NPCs, and can be drained or damaged with certain affects and spells. Base mana regeneration is 1/40 your max Mana per six seconds. Mana regen can be increased by sitting, resting, or sleeping on furniture or in certain rooms. Movement Points MV or Movement Points are consumed whenever you move between rooms. They recover at a rate of 20 every six seconds, plus your Dexterity if you're asleep. When you're completely out of MV, you won't be able to walk, fight, or much of anything else until it recovers. MV consumed from walking is usually 3-7 per step depending on the sector of both the current and destination rooms. Being hasted makes you use a little less MV when travelling (one less per move). Being slowed makes you use a little more MV when travelling (one more per move). Bumping into a non-exit or closed door wastes 2 MV. Recalling halves the user's current MV. Movement Points increase by two per level. MV Regen can be increased by sitting on Vehicle items. Many normal commands and some skills use MV as well, and won't function at all when you're out. =Primary Stats= All of these can be checked for in Mobprogs. Most effects derived from them are determined by a table and not a coherent formula. The absolute maximum value for any stat is double the character's racial maximum. These tables only track to 25; stats can go higher than this but have less of an effect as they increase. Strength Score 0 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 24 25 Damroll -4 -4 -2 -1 -1 -1 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 1 1 2 2 3 3 3 4 4 4 5 5 Carry 0 3 3 10 25 55 80 90 100 100 115 115 130 130 140 150 165 180 200 225 250 300 350 400 450 500 Wield 0 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 15 17 19 22 25 30 35 40 45 50 55 60 Wieldable weight is in whole pounds Strength helps avoid the Disarm ability. Strength improves the effectiveness of the Bash ability. Wisdom Score 0 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 24 25 MP Bonus Percent -13 -12 -10 -9 -8 -7 -6 -5 -4 -2 -1 0 0 1 2 4 5 6 7 8 9 11 12 13 14 15 Saves Modifier 7 6 6 5 5 4 4 3 3 2 2 1 1 0 -1 -1 -2 -2 -3 -3 -4 -4 -5 -5 -6 -6 Constitution Score 0 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 24 25 HP Bonus Percent -26 -24 -21 -19 -17 -14 -12 -10 -7 -5 -2 0 0 2 5 7 10 12 14 17 19 22 24 26 29 31 Each point of Constitution improves the success rate of the Pumpkin skill by one percent. Intelligence Score 0 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 24 25 Learning 30 30 30 30 30 30 30 30 30 30 30 30 30 30 30 30 34 38 42 46 50 54 57 60 63 66 MP Bonus Percent -26 -24 -21 -19 -17 -14 -12 -10 -7 -5 -2 0 0 2 5 7 10 12 14 17 19 22 24 26 29 31 When Practicing, the actual amount of skill gained is the Learning score divided by the difficulty rating of the skill being practiced. The Learning score also affects how fast a skill goes up with use. Intelligence improves the effectiveness of the Hypnotize spell. Dexterity Score 0 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 24 25 AC Bonus 39 36 33 30 27 24 21 18 15 12 9 6 3 0 -3 -6 -9 -12 -15 -18 -21 -24 -27 -30 -33 -36 Hitroll -13 -12 -11 -10 -9 -8 -7 -6 -5 -4 -3 -2 -1 0 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 Xtra Attack Bonus -100 -100 -100 -100 -90 -80 -70 -60 -50 -40 -30 -20 -10 0 10 20 40 60 80 100 125 150 175 200 225 250 The Xtra Attack Bonus is subtracted from the weapon weight when determining the chance of 2x-cut and 3x-cut working. The AC bonus from Dexterity only applies when the character is standing up. Dexterity helps avoid the Bash, Trip, and Dirt Kick abilities. It also helps avoid damage from the Heat Metal spell. Dexterity improves the effectiveness of the Disarm, Kick, Trip, and Dirt Kick abilities. Dexterity improves Movement Point regeneration when sleeping or resting. Armor The Armor display on the Score sheet displays the actual effect of armor and not just its score. The calculation for armor varies with character level, such that higher-level characters need more and more armor points to improve their damage reduction the same amount. Poor armor scores relative to their level will cause a character to receive MORE damage from attacks. The bonus or penalty from armor class is capped respectively at 50% and 200%. =Misc. Stats= Hunger, Thirst, and Fullness See the main articles at Food and Liquid The actual hunger, thirst, and fullness values are hidden from the player but range from 0 to 48. If either hunger or thirst is at 0, then regeneration rates are halved (quartered if both). Hunger and thirst count down by one each regeneration cycle for most races. Kirbies and Saiyans hunger twice as fast, and Matangui thirst twice as fast. Giganto have a 1/3 chance every tick to not become thirstier. Fullness counts down by two per regeneration cycle. Drunkenness The actual drunkenness value is hidden from the player but ranges from 0 and 50. It increases when alcoholic beverages are consumed and decreases by one per tick. A character's speech becomes slurred when they are drunk, the amount depending on how drunk they are. Hitroll Affects accuracy; each point of hitroll improves accuracy by about 2%. The base chance to hit with a normal attack is 50 + (weapon skill%)/2 + (hitroll)x2, capped at 5% and 95%. Damroll Each normal attack has (weapon skill)% of your damroll added to its damage. Saves The base chance to resist a spell is 50% + (victim's level - attacker's level)x2 - (victim's Saves)x2 Ranboobs get a flat -5 bonus to Saves. Position Resting Sitting etc Alignment Affects some abilities and equipment. It ranges from -1000 to 1000 although mobs can bust out of this range, causing wacky effects. Alignment change is computed in the XP gain step. Good and evil can be detected with the detect_good and detect_evil flags. Characters with negative alignment have a Dark Aura instead of a White Aura when affect by Nayru's Love. The Protective Aura, Ray, Smite, Frenzy, and Heavens Strike spells have slightly different effects if the caster is good or evil. Protective Aura and Crusader Saber do nothing for neutral casters. Innate See the main article at Innate Affects elemental resistances by +/- 10% and some other things. Mobs don't have an innate but there is a flag which assigns them a random resistance and vulnerability based on this table when they spawn. Innate Resistance Weakness Notes 0 None None None 1 Water Cold Energy 2 Moon Energy Earth Used to be called Electricity 3 Wood Wood Fire 4 None Holy Dark This innate is present in the code but you can't pick it anymore 5 Wind Wind Wood 6 Earth Earth Wind 7 Fire Fire Cold =Things Not on the Score Sheet= Size Size has some strange effects in the MUD. Moogles, Matango, Nu, Kirbies, and Kokiri are all Small-size. The only Large-size race is the Giganto. There is a 'Tiny' size category but no player races are this size. There are also 'Huge' and 'Giant' sizes but no player races fall under these categories either. The Bash skill hits more often against smaller victims. The larger the attacker is, the more damage it does. The Trip skill hits less often against larger victims. The larger the victim is, the more damage it does. The Suplex skill does more damage against larger victims. The attacker's size doesn't matter. Large victims have an increased chance to hit other people after being flung into adjacent rooms. The Pry skill works more often against smaller victims. The Magic Rocket spell hits more frequently against larger victims. Corpses of large mobs give more chunks of meat when butchered. Mobs get modifiers to their Strength and Constitution depending on their size. =Immortal Stats= Players won't see these but you might be curious anyway. Security Determines which areas a builder is allowed to edit. A builder cannot edit an area with a security level above their own unless that area is specifically assigned to them. Incognito Incognito level can be set so that the immortal can't be seen on the Who list by people below a certain level. Holylight Immortals can see everything; invis, hidden, in the dark, whatever.